Powerless
by Halebxxx
Summary: "I just feel so powerless." He sighed. "She's out there somewhere being tortured by A and all I want to do is help her. But I can't." Caleb and Ashley when Hanna's trapped in the Dollhouse. Oneshot.


**AN: This is my oneshot about Caleb and Ashley when Hanna's in the dollhouse. Hope you like it and please review. Xxxxxxxxxx.**

It had been nearly three weeks since the four girls had been kidnapped by -A. No one had seen or heard from them and know one had any idea where they were. The whole town of Rosewood had been searching for them. Looking everywhere from Pennsylvania to New York. The closest they had got was the first day they had been kidnapped when they discovered A's control room and found out that Mona was alive. Ever since then the countless search parties had all come back empty handed.

It had been two weeks since Caleb had seen Hanna's face. Since he had looked into her baby blue eyes. Since he had herd her beautiful voice. And he missed her so much.

He spent his days with Toby and Ezra and Tanner putting everything they knew about -A together to try and figure out who this monster really was.

And his nights he spent lying in bed awake scared to death of what might happen if she didn't come back, he wouldn't be able to carry on his life without her. He just couldn't. She was everything to him. She was the one who picked him off the streets and gave him a home. The one who tought him the true meaning of love. The first person in his life who didn't leave him. Before her he had no one. Not a single person cared for him. That was until he met Hanna Marin.

Caleb wondered what was the point of living his future without her. She was his future. He planned on marrying her one day. When they were older and he had enough money to buy her a ring she deserved. They would buy a house and move in together and start their own family. Children that were half him and half her. She alone would make him happy. He didn't need anything else. Just Hanna back in his arms.

It was seven in the evening and Caleb was standing in front of the Marin house waiting for Ashley to answer his knocks. Toby had told him that Veronica and Ted had to drive her to the hospital earlier today because she was throwing up with worry.

After a few seconds she opened the door. "Hi Caleb." She said letting him in.

"Hi Mrs Marin. Toby told me you were at the hospital today so I came to see if you were okay." He explained.

Ashley smiled at his concern. She hadn't seen Caleb in a few days and was taking in his appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes and hadn't shaved in a few days.

"I'm okay now. What about you Caleb?" She asked making her way to the living room and beckoning him to follow.

She sat on the sofa and he sat next to her. "I'm fine." He muttered looking down.

"Really? Because you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"I'm fine." He said again a bit louder hoping she would drop it.

Ashley sighed and looked at him again. "Have the police found anything new?" She asked trying to stay strong because she could tell like her, Caleb was about to crumble.

He shook his head. "Tanner says the longer their gone the more chance they'll never come back." He replied his voice breaking as a single tear ran down his cheek.

He wanted to come over and help Ashley but now it looked like it was the other way around. He had been strong for so long and bottled up everything but he couldn't keep it in for much longer.

Ashley let a few tears go as well and pulled Caleb in for a hug. "They'll find her. I know they will. And Hanna's a strong girl she'll be okay." She said rubbing her hand up and down his back.

Caleb hugged back. He had always felt a connection with Ashley. She was like a second mother to him and he looked up to her. The way she protected Hanna and did her best to make sure she didn't get hurt was admiring.

"We've looked everywhere though. There's no where else they could be." He said pulling away.

"Caleb please promise me you won't stop looking until you find Hanna. Please she's out their somewhere I can feel it." Ashley begged wiping away her tears.

"How do you know she's not dead?" He asked. His heart breaking at his own words.

"Because I can feel it. She's my daughter. I've known her for eighteen years and I can feel it in my heart. She alive. You'll understand what i mean when you have children of your own." She said pulling him back in for a hug.

Caleb had seriously been doubting that Hanna would come back. Maybe it was because he knew more about -A and how they weren't afraid to kill to get what they want but he was starting to loose hope she would ever return to his arms.

"Promise me?" Ashley whispered again.

He pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. "Promise." He replied.

Ashley smiled and he looked down again. "What is it Caleb?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Ashley raised her eyebrows at his comment. "Caleb I know you almost as well as I know Hanna. I can't tell when your hiding something.

"It my fault." He sighed. "I should of just put her in the car and started driving. I had the chance but I told her to go to the police and now she's gone."

"No Caleb it's not your fault. I thought the same. I had a chance to get her away from all of this. But Hanna didn't want that. She wanted to stay with her friends and you. She loves you so much Caleb. Please don't blame yourself." She said bringing his face up so she could look straight into his eyes and another tear escaped them.

"I just feel so powerless." He sighed. "She's out there somewhere being tortured by A and all I want to do is help her. But I can't."

Ashley nodded. "I know." She said not knowing how else she could make him feel better.

Caleb turned his gaze back to the floor.

"When was the last time you ate something? Your wasting away." She asked pointing to his ribs which were starting to become more visible.

He just shrugged so she stood up from the sofa. "I'm gonna make you something. Don't move, okay?" She said leaving for the kitchen before he could decline her offer.

A few minutes later she came with a cheese and ham toasty on a plate and a drink.

"You don't have to look after me Mrs Marin. I came round here to see if you were okay." Caleb smiled as he shoved the toasty in his mouth. Ashley was right he hadn't eaten in a long time he was too busy helping Tanner and anytime he tried to eat in his apartment it reminded him of Hanna and his stomach fell sick with worry again.

"I don't mind. I think it helps me really having someone to look after takes my mind of everything. And Caleb, really? Call me Ashley, after everything we've been through." She smiled.

Caleb smiled back and finished his drink. "I should go back to Tanner now."

"Please Caleb, stay a bit longer. You need to rest you look exhausted. I'm sure she won't mind you taking one night off. And I could do with the company" She pleaded for both of there's sake. She knew Caleb needed sleep and she really didn't want to be on her own.

"Okay." He sighed knowing she wasn't going to let him leave tonight.

They talked for a few hours about everything. -A, Hanna, the other girls, Mona, Ali and the other parents until Caleb started to yawn.

"You should try and get some sleep Caleb." Ashley said.

He shook his head and lowered her gaze. "I can't sleep. I try but I just think about Hanna and what she must be going through and… I just can't."

Ashley sighed and made her way over to her bag. She pulled out the sleeping pills her doctor had given her.

She placed one on the table next to Caleb's water. "I know I shouldn't be giving you my medication but I think the doctor would agree with me Caleb. You kneed a good nights sleep." She said.

Caleb nodded and put the tablet in his mouth swallowing it with a gulp of water.

"You can stay here tonight. I'm gonna do the dishes. I'll be back in a minute." She said picking up his empty plate.

Caleb smiled and leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes.

Ashley finished the washing up and walked back into the living room. She found Caleb fast asleep on the sofa. She smiled and gently pulled his shoes off. Then she pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and lay it over him.

She just watched him sleep for a few more minutes. He finally looked peaceful. He wasn't worrying about Hanna. She knew how much he cared for her and how much she cared for him. They were just meant to be, from the very start.

When Hanna had first asked if Caleb could stay she just thought that he was avoiding his parents at home. And when he appeared on her door step with a cocky smile plastered to his face. But as time past she saw a different side to him. That it was all a front to hide the vulnerable, sweet kid hiding inside. He'd been through more in is short life than she had in her long one. She could never imagine what it must have been like to be abandoned by your parents at such a young age. And suffer at the hand of abusive foster parents and no place to call home. But despite all of this he had still managed to remain compassionate and loyal and caring and someone who would do anything for Hanna.

With the life he had had she wouldn't blame him if he had walked away from Hanna. But no. He took a bullet for her best friend offered to sell his car to get Ashley out of prison. He looked after Hanna when she needed him the most. He had never let her down. Yes he had left a few times but he always made his way back to her. Always.

Ashley placed a soft kiss onto Caleb's head and turned the tv off. She made her way up the stairs to bed but looked back at him one more time.

He was something special and Hanna could never loose him. She wouldn't let it happen.

 **AN: Was it ok? Tell me in the reviews. I always loved Ashley and Calebs relationship. How she didn't trust him at the very start and how much she trusts him now. I hope Ashley helps Hanna to see that she really loves Caleb not Jordan on the show.**

 **Please review because they mean sooooooooo much to me. Xxxxxxxxxx.**


End file.
